Super Dad
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo doesnt need no Shinigami powers to take care of his wife and their kids. But maybe they could help him just a little.


**I started fixing this fic on Monday and I finish it on Thursday. I'm so lazy.**

**So this is another Ichihime family fic. I just love writing them**

**Age for the kids: Kenta:5, Ringo: 8 and Yurika: 12**

_*Cough*_

_*Achoo*_

_*Cough*_

_*Achoo*_

Those were the sounds that were made by the four individuals who were currently sharing a bed together.

One of them was an older woman whose normally lustful long auburn hair was now dull in color and in a messy bun. Both of her eyes and nose were as red from her constant sneezing.

Sitting on her left side was a little boy with the same copper hair color as her who was currently blowing his nose on a piece of tissue. He was also holding onto a lion plushy like it was a life preserver.

And on the right side of the sick women were two girls. One of the young lady had blonde hair while the other had orange hair. They too were blowing their nose on tissues. The blonde saying gross at the content of her white material.

Yep, the Kurosaki family were sick. Well, four out of five that is.

"Alright, I picked up the medicines from the drug store." Ichigo said as he came into the bed room that was usually shared by him and his wife, but was now use for her and their three sick children. He was caring a tray that contained the medicine, some liquids for them to drink and some rubbing vapors.

"But it taste nasty ." Kenta whined, not looking forward to taking the disgusting liquid.

"Yeah, but it makes you feel much better." He told his son, pouring the dark red liquid into a small spoon.

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, Kenta reluctantly took the medicine. He made a gag noise after swallowing it down.

Ichigo handed his son a glass of water to wash the after taste of the medicine, which Kenta drank in one gulp.

"It still taste nasty."

"Ringo, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked his youngest daughter.

"Holding my sneezes in." As she use all the power of her facial muscle to stop the sneezes. Her father raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because if I do, my eyeballs might pop out." Her face in fear at the aspect.

"Who told you that?"

"Onee-chan." Ringo told him, pointing to Yurika who turned her head away.

"Yurika, what have I told you about teasing your sister?" Ichigo asked his daughter, not happy about what she did.

"It's not my fault she believes in everything I say." A sniffling Yurika reasoned.

"Honey, say sorry to Ringo." Orihime told her, rubbing the vapors on her older daughter's neck to make her breathe better.

"Sorry." She apologize to her parents and sister.

"So, my eyes wont pop out then?"

"No sweetie, they wont." Her mother smiled. "So you can sneeze now."

And on cue, Ringo started to sneeze up a storm into her open palm. "Ewwwu. Daddy, my hands."

Ichigo took some tissues and wiped off the mucus from his daughter's hands. "Now take your medicine and you feel much better." As he handed it to her.

'Ichigo, are you sure you don't need my help?" Orihime asked, taking the medicine her husband gave her.

Ichigo just shook his head. "I got every thing under control. Besides, your sick."

'I'm not sick." She denied. "I told you that since I was a kid I never once gotten a... _cough, cough, cough. Sniff. Sniff._

"Yeah, you're defiantly not sick.' He said sarcastically with a smirk. He handed her a tissue that she blew into.

"It the aliens." Orihime told Ichigo after tossing the use paper into the trash. "They're using their ray to make you think I'm sick. So I'm not really sick because what you see as me being sick is really fake, so…"

"Hush now." Ichigo's finger pressing against her lips to stop her ramble. "There's no aliens and you are sick. And I have everything under control. So don't worry."

"Ok" She backed down." It just I feel so useless right now. Our kids are sick and I cant do anything about." Now thinking she was a bad mother.

"Hey, your keeping them company. And they appreciate it. Right kids?"

The Kurosaki kids nodded their heads at the their fathers words. Kenta and Ringo even put their arms around their mother's to show how much they love their mother.

"We really do enjoy your company, mom." Yurika said with a smiled.

"Thanks." Orihime feeling a little bit better.

"Told you. Now you guys get some rest while I go cook something."

The sick Kurosaki members agreed with Ichigo and laid downed on the bed. After giving each of them kisses on their foreheads and tucking them in, Ichigo left the room to begin his cooking.

_In the kitchen_

"Come on Yuzu, I can hand things here." Ichigo told his little sister in the phone while he stir the soup he was making for his family at the same time.

"Are your sure, onii-chan?" The blond woman asked again. "You do have a lot of chores there. And I just want to help you out ." Worried about her sister, nephew and nieces.

The husband/father stopped his stirring of the pot. "There's nothing to worry about. I have everything under control."

"Well, you did forget to pick up Roku from the vet today."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo not expecting the name of their family dog.

"I said you forgot to pick up Roku from the vet." she repeated again.

Ichigo slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh crap. I go pick him up right now."

"Don't worry, I got him right here." As Yuzu petted the head of the hound.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. But other then that I can handle…what's that burning smell?" He interrupted himself.

Ichigo turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of the soup he was making was boiling over the pot and onto the stove.

"Shit." He howled as he turned off the lighter. He took a whiff of the food and gagged a bit. _I guess no soup today._

"Onii-chan, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Hey, you think you could make us something to eat?"

"I thought you had everything under control?" Yuzu tease him by repeating his own words.

"What ever." Ichigo not starting to regret that he could take care of everything. "So can you do it?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks."

"Ichigo, what's that smell?" Orihime shouted from upstairs

"Nothing!" Ichigo shouted back, throwing the ruin soup in the trash.

While waiting for his sister to bring the food , Ichigo decided to wash the laundries for his family. He never actually done it before. Orihime would insist on letting her do it by herself. Yuzu was the same way when they were younger. So he had no idea how to work it and he didn't want to bother his wife about it. Try and error he said.

But trying to figure out the washer was the least of his worries. For when he went to sort out his daughters clothes, he found a training bra. And it cause him to shout in shock and toss the article of clothe like it was a hot coal burning his hands. He talked about this with his wife later.

After taking a few moment to calm himself after the horrible experience, Ichigo started to stuff the clothes into the washing machine and poured the detergent, the whole bottle, into the machine. And with a press of a button, it came to life.

"That wasn't so hard." Proud at his accomplishment.

This is when Ichigo heard the door bell rang.

He went to the door and opened it to revealed Yuzu with the food and the dog.

_That was fast. _Ichigo thought suspiciously, thinking now that she already had the dog and made the food before she called._._

He took the food and the dog and said good-bye. After reassuring her that he had everything under control, again.

'Who was at the door?" Orihime asked when she saw her husband coming into the room carrying a tray of food.

She was the only one who was still up as the kids were fast asleep. The occasion coughs here and there.

"That was Yuzu. She brought us some food."

'That was nice of her." Grateful at her sister-in-law's generosity.

Ichigo laid the tray down on his wife's lap, being careful in not disturbing his sleeping children.

"So, what are you doing now.' Orihime asked as she took a bite out of her meal.

"I'm doing the laundry." Not bringing up the training bra.

"You did put just a cup of detergent in?"

"A cup?"

'Yeah, because if you put the whole thing in, it might overflow." She explain after taking another bite. "This is really good. I have to ask Yuzu for the recipe. Don't you think, Ichigo? Ichigo?" Now noticing that her husband had just disappeared.

_In the basement._

"This cant be happening?" He asked in horror as he entered the basement. He watch helplessly as the soapy water from the washing machine flooded his basement, all of the clothes that weren't in the machine getting wet in the process.

Ichigo nearly slipped on the wet floor as he rush over to stop the machine.

'This is going take a long time to clean up." Ichigo moaned.

And it did. He worked for nearly an hour cleaning up the basement and rewashing the clothes, remembering to just put a cup in. After that was done, he hanged all the wash clothes on the hanger.

Lucky for him, the other chores he had to do were a breeze. He vacuum the carpet, change the kids' bed sheets and clean the mess he made in the kitchen.

"Man, I think slaying Hollows weren't this hard. " He groaned as fell onto the couch, tired from all the work he did.

"You look beat.' Orihime said as she enter the living room, wearing a pink robe to keep herself warm.

'You should be in bed resting." Ichigo almost order as she walked towards him.

"I'm feeling a little better." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that.

'"I am, really." As she came to the side where his head was at and kneeled to the floor.

"I don't know how you do this all day while still doing your manga. Your truly are amazing."

"Well, I got a lot of practice under my belt. But you did an excellent job taking care of us. Super Dad." She said with so much pride as her hand comb smoothly through his orange spike hair

"Yeah, Super Dad who burned the food and flooded the basement. I did a great job." He sarcastically told her.

"You tried and that's all we can asked for. And we love you for it." She gave his cheek a kiss.

Ichigo put his hand on the back of Orihime's neck and rubbed it affectionately. "Thanks." He smiled.

He then started to bring her face close to his. All ready to give his wife a passionate kiss when…

_*Achoo*_

Ichigo began to sniff.

"It looks like you got a cold." Now concerned for her husband's well being.

"I don't have a cold." He tried to denied. " It's just allergies."

"Nonsense. You stay here and I go get the medicine." Getting up from the floor. "It time for Wonder Mom to save Super Dad.' She gave him s smile and a wink as she left the room.

He didn't have enough time to tell her that it was necessary. "Well, at least I'm in capable hands."

_The next day_

"Here's your medicine, dad." Kenta said as he give him the red liquid.

"And your juice." Ringo said as well as she place a glass of orange juice by his side .

"And also some tissues.' Yurika added in as she give him a box of tissues..

Ichigo was currently sitting in his bed, sick, surrounded by his three kids who were helping their mother take care of him.

'Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help." As he ruffled each of their hairs which made them smile.

The proud father was feeling really lucky to have a wonderful family taking care of him.

"Ichigo, here's your dinner." Orihime chirped in, carrying a bowl of green gooey substance for him to eat.

Yeah, really lucky.

**1: I don't think Ichigo is this inapt. It's just for the story.**

**2: When I first started this along time ago, Orihime was a Mangaka.**

**3. Wonder Mom? **

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
